


Hands

by pensivebanana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, UshiOi Week 2017, day 2 - firsts/lasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensivebanana/pseuds/pensivebanana
Summary: Handshakes before matches are enough to make their brains short fuse.





	Hands

The first time they shake hands is the last time they will make significant contact for a while. 

It will be some time before they'll touch again, but in the years between they've both studied each other’s hands. Or at least, the other's grip on a volleyball, the way the fingers are taped, the twist of the wrist.

When they shake hands before games in high school, it's really more of a slap, Oikawa's palm passing over Ushijima's, and Ushijima never flinches. Steady, strong, callused.

When Ushijima grabs Oikawa's hand for the first time, after a match, Oikawa tells himself his rival's grip was too strong to escape. He rubs his hands together after, to keep the warmth of Ushijima's skin there.

When Oikawa kisses him for the first time, Ushijima's skin catalogues the brush of every callus on Oikawa's palm. His hand slides flat across his cheek, around his neck, fingers curling into his short hair. Against his mouth, Oikawa pants hot and humid, angry, says "You're infuriating." 

Ushijima thinks he wants to kiss Oikawa's knuckles.

There's no reprieve after that. Each handshake before a game lingers. Ushijima remembers the heat of Oikawa's sweaty palm at the back of his neck. Oikawa's fingers flex and tingle, itching for a fistful of Ushijima's hair again.

They're not really curious about what's under the other's clothes, not when the handshakes before matches are enough to make their brains short fuse. Not when there are so many other things they still haven’t learned about each other. 

Then, pinky hooked into pinky, tapered fingers around wrists. Knuckles brushing together as they pass each other in busy halls during tournaments.

Empty locker rooms and bold eyes and shy thoughts.

Oikawa's fingers grasp at the back of Ushijima's shirt, and he's saying "Don't go, not yet, stay a while." A thumb brushing along Oikawa's brow followed by a kiss and an apology. 

Oikawa's hand pushing his own hair back, Oikawa calling "Fuck you, don't even think about calling me." Ushijima's fist around the doorknob.

They both say sorry later, in an empty park, just after dark. Somehow, they fit their too tall, too strong bodies into a pair of swings and hold hands like they’re kids.

Sometimes Ushijima finds blood on Oikawa's hands, skin dry and broken from too many hours of practice. He presses soft lips here and there, to the scabs and burst veins, unable to care about the metallic taste.

Ushijima cuts his nails short and doesn't file them. They leave jagged trails of tingling skin whenever he caresses Oikawa's knees.

Oikawa traces one fingertip over Ushijima's lashes, savors the feel of hot breath on the thin skin of his wrist. Ushijima mumbles in his sleep and Oikawa slips his hands under his shirt to keep them warm.

There's the time Ushijima's hand is bruised and sore after Oikawa slams a door during an argument, not realizing Ushijima had put his hand on the frame already. Ushijima almost cries from the shock of the pain. Oikawa prods carefully to check for broken bones. He curses the way his body sometimes moves before his mind catches up.

During university, Ushijima gathers collections of paper cuts on his fingers, Oikawa says it's because his fingers are too big and his grip too brutish. "Handle your textbook how you handle me." he says, half teasing. He always helps bandage them, but only after laughing as he watches Ushijima struggle with tiny patterned plasters.

There are the kisses right to the center of Ushijima's palm, to seal some extra strength for his spikes. Grips on hips and delicate touches when hair is brushed behind an ear. Using a palm and confident fingers to bend a leg back. To hold close when it's been too long since Oikawa has left for a tournament overseas. 

And it's been years, but still, just the touch of their hands against the other's is enough to make their brains short fuse.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2015 and strongly lacked the bravery to post this,,, it seems ushioi fandom isn't active but i love this ship as much as ever and hope i can make other fans a little happy with this story. ushioi week felt like the right time to do this.


End file.
